


I love Rock and Roll

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sees this boy dancing by the juke box</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love Rock and Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CD's prompt: Classic Rock – I love Rock and Roll/Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.
> 
> I have to admit, I don’t know if this qualifies as ‘classic rock’, but it was the first song that came to mind when I read the prompt. 
> 
> How 'underage' this is....I leave that up to you.

Arthur stood about in the pub, his back against the bar, beer in his hand when he spotted him. A gangly boy, couldn’t have been older than 17. He was dancing to the music from the old juke box , his eyes closed and lost in the rhythm. Arthur knew he wouldn’t go home alone tonight.

While he watched, the boy opened his eyes and smiled at him. That was all the encouragement Arthur needed and he made his way over. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.” The wide smile was almost blinding.

“Haven’t seen you here before. Who are you?”

The boy shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. I love this song. Do you have another coin, so we can listen to it again?”

Digging through his pockets for change, Arthur found the right one and put it into the machine. 

It didn’t take them long to dance real close. The boy was almost rubbing against him and then whispered. “Can I take you home? I’d really like to be alone with you.”

If he had stopped to think for a moment, Arthur might have stopped himself. The boy was underage, or at least he looked like it, but all Arthur could think of was being alone with him and explore every inch of that lithe body. 

“Let’s go.”


End file.
